


You'll Always Be My Son

by murderousCroww



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Family Dynamics, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, November 16th, Trying my best, mentioned techno and niki, sorry if anyones ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCroww/pseuds/murderousCroww
Summary: “Kill me. Kill me, Phil. You can end it all now. Kill me. Phil! Phil kill me!”“You’re my son!”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 10





	You'll Always Be My Son

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow a november 16th sbi angst fic what a surprise this has never been done before LISTEN OKAY!!! im new here and this scene plays in my head 24/7 i need PEACE!! CLOSURE!!!! being a philza apologist aint much but its honest work. if i get certain details wrong its bc i did this from memory

Wilbur could feel the bile already building up at the back of his throat as he stared down the wooden button backed by cold stone walls. He knew exactly what this button would do when he pushed it. He knew it like the back of the hand because he laid the trap himself. It was a failsafe, a plan B in case things didn’t go well. Or at least that’s what he told Tommy because in reality, things could never go well. They won the war, Schlatt was now dead and Wilbur still felt unsatisfied. The L’Manberg he stood in today, the one he fought for with every ounce of his being, isn’t the L’Manberg he created and now he was considering blowing it all up. He was completely torn up, unable to commit an act as simple as pressing a button but also unable to leave it alone.

Wilbur felt a vibration from his pocket. He was getting a phone call, of all things. It was probably Tommy calling to ask where he was so Wilbur wasn’t in a rush to answer it. He didn’t want to let his little brother see him like this. When he looked at the caller ID, however, all he saw were three simple characters. He answered the call with shaky hands.

“Phil?” Wilbur didn’t try to hide the disbelief that was present in his voice. Wilbur hadn’t talked to his father in ages. After L’Manberg was created and Fundy was born Phil decided he had better things to do than support his son. Wilbur told himself that he was fine with that. He was a grown man now, he didn’t need the support of his father.

“Wilbur where are you?” Phil was straight to the point, as always, completely skipping over the pleasantries. He didn’t give Wilbur a “hey son?” or “how’s it been?” No, of course he didn’t, instead he just started demanding information from him.

“Uh… I’m in L’Manberg, Phil. Do I have to come pick you up?” 

“L’Manberg?” Phil repeated and Wilbur could hear the rustling of something on the other side of the call.

“Yeah just… yeah. In that area. Do you even know where L’Manberg is…? Phil what are you-” Before Wilbur could finish, though, Phil hung up on him. Wilbur was about to bitch about it aloud to himself before getting interrupted again.

“L’Manberg, huh?” Phil’s voice came from behind Wilbur and Wilbur spun around suddenly. Phil was standing at the entrance of Wilbur’s button room. His hat was slightly askew, his hair was tousled and the feathers of his wings were ruffled slightly, all probably due to the fact that he flew over here in a hurry.

“Phil… What? How? Why?” Wilbur was speechless and was still holding his phone to his ear as if the call was still going. Phil crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes and Wilbur was half expecting him to blow up at him, but instead when Phil spoke his words were soft and slow.

“What are you doing, Wil?”

“Do you know what this button does?” Wilbur skipped over his father’s question and turned his attention back to the wooden button. His eyes were distant, glassy. The plan was to blow up L’Manberg no matter what the outcome of the war was. His father showing up without warning threw a wrench into that plan.

“Yeah, I do.” Phil answered calmly. Wilbur had no idea how Phil could have possibly known. He never told anyone the exact location of the room and while Techno and Tommy knew about the TNT they had no way to detonate it or where it was placed. Phil could have just been bluffing to mess Wilbur up, he probably was.

“Do…” Wilbur moved the hand that was hovering over the button to touch the cool stone of the wall.

“Do you know the song? The one written on these walls?” He asked, lightly humming the tune under his breath. 

“There  _ was  _ a place where men could be free, but that place depicted in the song doesn’t exist anymore.” Wilbur jumped to another train of thought before Phil could answer.

“But it does!” Phil pleaded, “You just won it back, Wil.”

Wilbur faltered slightly, processing Phil’s words.

“I’m always so fucking close to pushing this button, Phil. You don’t understand. I could do it, I could do it and end all of this right now.”

“Wil-”

“You know, there’s this one saying-” Wilbur wasn’t listening to Phil anymore. He didn’t want to listen, he didn’t want to be scolded. He wanted this to be done with. He wanted out. 

“A phrase once spoken by a traitor by the name of Eret.” Wilbur let out a shaky exhale, “It was never meant to be.”

_ Click _ .

The next series of events happened so quickly that Wilbur barely processed them. He remembered Phil crying out before lunging forward, using his wings to protect the both of them from the blast. He remembered the deafening boom of hundreds of pieces of TNT being set off one after another. He remembered the shouts and cries of his peers, his friends. He remembered that Tommy’s were the loudest.

Once the dust had settled, Phil slowly started to back away from Wilbur. He was pretty scratched up with his wings taking the most damage. They were singed and smouldering, Wilbur feared that he would never be able to fly again. Was all that damage just to keep Wilbur safe…? He could hardly believe it.

Niki, Tommy, Tubbo and the others’ cries were drowned out by the ringing in Wilbur’s ears and the sound of his own ragged breathing.

“Jesus Christ, Wilbur.” Phil murmured as he surveyed the damage. What was once L’Manberg was now a giant crater in the ground. Buildings, possessions, everything was destroyed. Many people would be forced to start completely from scratch.

Wilbur swayed as he attempted to stand up, leaning on what was left of the room’s entrance for support.

“My L’Manberg…” Wilbur started, his voice a raspy whisper that only got louder with every syllable, “My great unfinished symphony, forever unfinished.”

Phil turned to look his son in the eyes. Even though he had never been to L’Manberg and that everything he knew about it was through the unanswered letters that Tommy had sent him, he still grieved with the nation. He grieved because he knew that this country was Wilbur’s pride and joy and for some reason, something had pushed him to destroy it.

“It’s over now Phil.” Wilbur was smiling, relief clear in his features and in that moment Phil would have done anything to know what Wilbur was thinking. What pushed him to do this? What was the deciding factor?

“There’s one last thing that needs to be done, though.” Wilbur stumbled his way forward and Phil just barely caught him in time.

“I need you to kill me, Phil.”

“Wh- What?” Phil sputtered in disbelief.

“They all hate me Phil. I ruined everything. You need to get rid of me.” Wilbur gripped onto Phil’s robe as tightly as he could in his half delirious state.

“No matter what you do… No matter what you did… I can’t.” Phil’s whisper soft was barely registered by Wilbur.

“Kill me. Kill me, Phil. You can end it all now. Kill me. Phil! Phil kill me!”

“You’re my  _ son _ !” The desperation was clear in both of their voices. Wilbur fumbled with the diamond sword sheathed on his hip and thrust the hilt in Phil’s direction.

Hundreds of blocks away, Tommy stood on the other side of the crater screaming at the top of his lungs. When he saw Wilbur get out his sword, he immediately started to slip his way down the edge of the crater in order to make his way over to his older brother and father.

Phil took the sword with shaking hands but still hesitated. He couldn’t hear Tommy’s shouts in the distance, he could barely comprehend the weight of the sword in his hands.

“Kill me! Phil! Kill me!” Wilbur’s chants grated against Phil’s skull like nails on a chalkboard. Phil didn’t  _ want  _ to kill his own flesh and blood, a son he hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to in years, but it seemed like he didn’t have a choice. Wilbur was right, the citizens of what was once L’Manberg probably did hate him and if Phil didn’t kill him then they would. The very least Phil could do was listen to his son’s final wish, right?

Tommy’s knees and palms were scratched from tripping over the debris from the explosion. No one followed him as he attempted to make his way over to Phil and Wilbur, not even Tubbo. Tommy was alone and practically crawling across a giant crater that was still hot to the touch. When he saw Phil grab the hilt of the sword, Tommy started to scream a string of profanities. No, no. Not Philza, he wouldn’t do something like this to his own son, would he? Not Tommy’s big brother, anyone but him. Wilbur wasn’t the villain of this story, it was Techno, right?

Tommy watched, wide eyed and horrified, as Phil grabbed the back of Wilbur’s head and pulled his head forward so that it was resting on Phil’s shoulder. At the same time, Phil stabbed the sword he was holding into Wilbur’s abdomen. Tommy collapsed where he was standing, silent for once, as the people behind him began to yell and panic. Tommy looked up only to see Phil fleeing the scene, attempting to fly away on his tattered wings. He felt the anger boil up inside him, the same anger that was directed at Techno only moments ago.

Tommy didn’t know where Tubbo had come from or when he started to follow him but he was suddenly aware of his presence when Tubbo came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his torso. Tubbo laid his head against Tommy’s back and Tommy could feel Tubbo’s tears soak into his shirt.

“Why…?” Tommy croaked out. His throat felt raw from screaming and the adrenaline had slowly started to flow out of his body, leaving him mentally and physically exhausted.

“I don’t know, Big Man,” Tubbo whispered back as he gripped his best friend tighter with shaky hands, “I don’t know.” 


End file.
